


SoldierXReader KinkShot

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	SoldierXReader KinkShot

You loved being over him, riding his cock into oblivion. The leather leash, leading to a black collar was held between your teeth, as your hands were busy teasing him, scratching at his skin, whipping his chest and shoulders with the cat-o-nine-tails held in your dominate hand. Your back arching and hips canting and swirling as you moved over his cock, taking him as deep as humanly possible.

 

You dig your nails into his left shoulder, dragging them down to his ribcage, leaving five angry red streaks decorating his broad, hairy chest, he grits his teeth, biting down on his own tongue, he's breathing through his nose like a pissed off bull, and he couldn't look any sexier in your honest opinion. You grin, moving your hand to take the leash and pull up on it, growling down at him. 

 

"Put your hands on my hips, play with my ass if you want to. Mmm, you feel so fucking good. I told you giving up control wouldn't kill you, didn't I?~ Being dominated by someone of lesser rank then you, look at you. You're about to fucking cum inside my pussy your enjoying yourself so much~ Tell me how much you love it, say it!" 

 

He moves his hands to the curve of your hips, sliding them around to grip harshly at your cheeks, rubbing them and spreading them as you moan softly, he tosses his head back and forth, glaring at you with grey eyes so sharp and hateful you thought YOU would cum just from the glare he was giving you. You ride him a little faster, giving him another smack across his chest with the nine-tails. 

 

"I fucking love it, ma'am! It's better than anything I've ever experienced!" His cock twitches as he says it, you knew it hurt a part of his masculine pride to finally submit to you, your pussy tightens at the hint of defeat in his voice. But you knew he was loving this. His cock was hard as a rock inside you, pre-cum dripping from you.

 

You start whimpering, leaning down against him more, pressing his cock into the front wall of your heated pussy, you growl, a tiny kitten growl and he smacks your ass, suddenly taking it upon himself to show you how it's done. A deep, gravely growl rumbles deep in his chest, escaping his clenched teeth completely. You grin at him before losing all control of your body, your muscles. 

 

"Fucking hell! Holy screaming eagles!" Both of your cries echoed through the room, your pussy tensing as you shoot hot cream across his lower stomach, whining as you jerk several times, feeling his cum coating your inner walls. He cums a near inhuman amount before finally relaxing under you, his hands weakly rubbing your hips. "Ma'am, thank you, ma'am..." You can't help the chuckle that leaves you as you lean down to press your lips to his.


End file.
